Going Under
by TheGirlWhoNeverWas
Summary: Axel is a troubled 21 year old convict going back to prison, again. Roxas is an 18 year old adolescent caught up in his emotions and past. Fate brings these two together in the most likely place. AkuRoku later, amongst other pairings. More inside.
1. Old Habits Die Hard

**Title: **Going Under

**Summary: **Axel is a troubled 21 year old convict going back to prison, again. Roxas is an 18 year old adolescent caught up in his emotions and past. Fate brings these two together in the most likely place. AkuRoku later, amongst other pairings. More inside.

**Rated: **M for violence, drug reference and use,

alcohol reference and use,

sexual content, and for deep emotional expression

**Pairings: **AkuRoku, Axel/Saix, Axel/Demyx, Saix/Xemnas, Riku/Roxas

**:::Chapter 1:::**

**:::Old Habits Die Hard:::**

"Axel Flurry, you have been brought before the court today to testify your guilt or innocence of the charges being pressed against you." The bailiff handed the judge a long strip of paper and he read out loud what was written on it. "Four counts of vandalism, destruction of public property, reckless driving, driving while intoxicated, illegal drug possession, two counts of vehicular homicide, attempted murder, and arson." He looked up. "How do you plead?"

The 21-year old redhead glared at the judge with his piercingly green eyes. He rubbed the ball of his tongue piercing against the roof of his mouth before replying, "Guilty."

The judge shook his head. "What are you doing son? Do you honestly intend to spend the rest of your life in the courtroom, prison, or running from the law?"

"I made my decision." Axel said flatly. "Can we get this over with already? My cell is waiting for me."

"As you wish," The judge sighed. "Surely you know the way we run things by now."

Without a word, Axel stood and took the stand.

"Present the evidence."

**::::**

"And this," The lawyer held up a bag filled with a fine white powder. "This was found in the car that was totaled by Flurry." He turned Axel and held the bag in front of his face. "Is this yours?"

The man crossed his arms and snarled, "Yeah, it's mine. What's it to you?"

"And what would you be doing with a bag of cocaine?"

"I don't see you sharing your personal life with the rest of the court, so why should I?"

"I repeat, what were you doing with this?"

"I'll tell you this much: I wasn't planning on using it myself."

"So you're a drug dealer?"

"That's not even half of it."

"Oh, really," The lawyer snarled. "Care to enlighten us Flurry?"

"My life is fucked up, there's no doubt about that," Axel admitted as he crossed his arms. "Trust me, you have better things to be doing than sit here and listen to me bitch and moan about my past. I screwed up—bad—and I still haven't learned my lesson."

"Clearly," Setting the bag down, he picked up another baggie that contained a black lighter. "This has your fingerprints on it."

"Well no shit, Sherlock. I use it to light my cigarettes."

"Cigarettes," He nodded. "and warehouses."

Axel quickly rose and pounded his fist on the top of the stand. "You have no proof!" He growled.

"This was captured by a security camera."

A screen descended from the ceiling and the lights dimmed. It showed the inside of a building and a silhouetted figure squirting a liquid everywhere; on the floor, on the wall, on the boxes. The sound of a lighter clicking on echoed in the room on the video and flames engulfed the entire area. The dark figure escapes through an emergency door. The lights came back on and the screen disappeared back into the ceiling.

The lawyer addressed the jury. "This lighter was found outside of the warehouse building." He turned back to Axel. "How's that for proof?"

The redhead muttered something inaudible and he picked some skin off of one of the teardrop scars under his eye.

"I rest my case."

"Had the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

One of the jury members stood. "We find that Axel Flurry is guilty of all charges pressed against him."

"I could have told you that," Axel mumbled. "What a waste of time,"

"Axel Flurry, you are hereby sentenced to forty years in prison."

With that the gavel struck the wood three times, ending the trial.

**::::**

"Here's your cell," The guard said as he unlocked it. Good ol' Cell #813. Everything was the same: bunk beds, a toilet, a sink, but one thing was missing.

Axel cocked a pierced eyebrow. "Where's…"

"He was released after your last sentence. Haven't seen him since."

The last time the man had been here, he had a cellmate named Demyx, who had been an accomplice in a second degree murder. They spent ten months together and became good friends so it was a little hard to accept the fact that he was gone.

"Thanks, Lex, 'preciate it."

"You could be doing so much with your life and yet you choose not to."

"Yeah, I know, but that's not how things worked out."

There was a moment or two of silence before either of them spoke again.

"Lights out still at ten thirty?"

"Yeah,"

The cell's steel bars screeched as they closed. Axel stared at the dark, empty cell sighing, "Home sweet home."

"Hey, you!" An unknown voice called.

The redhead turned around. A man—probably not much older than Axel—was standing up against the bars of the cell across from his. Long, silvery hair flowed over his somewhat broad yet elegant shoulders. His sea-blue eyes made his pale face appear even paler. With a crooked smiled, he said, "You're Axel Flurry."

"So," Axel crossed his arms and grinned. "You've heard of me,"

"Heard of you?" The man scoffed. "You're a god to these people. They worship you." He laughed. "I just never thought I'd meet you in person."

"Well," Axel shrugged. "I never thought the police would be able to catch me after my recent joy ride, but here we are."

"I'm Riku, by the way,"

"And what're you in for? Let me guess…" The redhead studied the other man for a minute. "I'm thinking illegal drugs, arson, or possibly second degree murder."

"Damn you're good," Riku smirked. "I was high on coke; killed a man and then burned down the building with his body still inside,"

"Nice," He said nodding, attempting to sound impressed. He really wasn't. That was absolutely nothing compared to what he'd done in the past.

Footsteps approached from down the hallway. The other convict retreated into the darkness of his cell. However, Axel stood and watched as the person passed. Usually the prisoners don't speak to guards unless they are spoken to, but the redhead recognized the 'X' shaped scar in between the man's powder blue eyes.

"Saix?"

The guard turned around and faced the cell. "Axel…" He smiled for a split second before it became an unfriendly scowl. "Axel."

"Hey, Saix, best friend," The man said with very forced enthusiasm. "Long time no see,"

"Sure, Flurry," Saix hissed flatly.

"Oh come on, don't act like you haven't missed me," Axel smirked as he curled his fingers around the cold, steel bars. "I mean, it's been seven years since high school."

"Seven years since you dropped out, you mean,"

"Same difference,"

"So this is how you decided to spend your life—a jailbird,"

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Axel growled. "Just because you went to college and everything….besides, we promised we'd be friends forever, remember?"

"You didn't care about our friendship, about us,"

"Of course I did!"

"If you actually cared, you wouldn't have left." Saix snapped, beginning to tremble.

"Saix, what are you-" Axel stopped talking when he realized what the man was speaking about.

**::: Flashback :::**

"Come on Saix!" The young redhead shouted. "You're soooooooooo slow!"

"You know I hate running, Axel. Besides, the ice cream isn't going anywhere."

"I know," He sighed, frowning.

After a moment, Saix grinned. "Alright, alright, but just this once,"

The two boys raced through the street, ducking and weaving through the multiple obstacles that the busy town provided. Just stopping short of the doors, the friends tried to catch their breath.

"Who…who won?" Axel panted.

"I….I don't….know," Saix coughed. "I think it was a…tie…" After they started breathing normally again, he smiled. "Let's go,"

**:::::**

Axel and Saix sat and watched the sun set.

"Doesn't get any better than this, huh?" Axel grinned.

"Sure doesn't," Saix agreed.

Axel fidgeted. He had been thinking a lot lately, about how he didn't really feel anything between any of the girls he had previously dated and how he kinda liked Saix. The redhead just didn't know how to tell his best friend that.

"Axel?"

"Huh, what?"

"You okay? You're spacing out on me."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

The boy's heart beat faster, his conscious edging him towards what he wanted to say. After another moment of hesitated silence, he took a deep breath. "Saix, there's something I need to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Do you…do you like me?"

"Of course I like you, you're my best friend!"

"No, I mean like-like me."

"Oh…." Saix looked down. "…why?"

The teen's face heated up and his chest throbbed. Did that mean "No, I don't like you that way" or "Yeah, I do"?

"Axel…" Saix moved closer and wrapped his arms around the boy and whispered in his ear, "You…you love me, don't you?"

"I think I do, I just….I'm not…"

"You can't tell,"

"No,"

Saix brushed Axel's face with the back of his hand. "Then maybe I can help you decide,"

Looking into each other's eyes, the two teens kissed. A moment or two later, Saix pulled away.

"Well?"

"Is there any chance you'd keep going?" Axel asked.

Saix smiled, sweetly. "That can be arranged," He pulled the boy in for another round. Their lips met again and again, each time with more passion. The two began to breathe in synchronization and their foreheads touched. Exhaling, Saix ran his hand through Axel's hair. By now, the sun had gone down and everything was engulfed in the darkness of the night.

"It's so beautiful," Saix sighed.

"Yeah, it sure is,"

"Let's go, it's late and our parents'll worry,"

**::: End Flashback :::**

"You stopped talking to me, and then you just disappeared off the face of the earth," Saix said. "I cared about you…."

"Saix, I-"

"I loved you, Axel, and that's how you repaid me for giving my heart away."

"Saix, I'm sorry,"

"No, forget it," He growled. "We're over. We've been over since that day we found our feelings for each other. I'm where I should be and you're where you belong."

With that, the guard turned and walked away. A knot formed in Axel's throat and tears threatened to escape from his emerald eyes. Pushing the thoughts of giving into his emotional pain deep down inside of him, he exhaled sharply and yelled after him, "Fuck you too!"

Pounding a fist on the bars, he slunk back into the darkness; lay on the lower bunk and stared up; his former best friend and lover's words still were piercing his very soul.

_You're where you belong._


	2. The Past and The Present

**:::Chapter 2:::**

**:::The Past and The Present:::**

"Alright, first dinner shift, fall in line," A guard commanded. Standing tall and proud, he flipped his black braids behind him and watched the prisoners file out. Only one of them dared glance at the guard as they passed him—Axel.

"What are you staring at, punk?"

"Nothing much," Axel replied coolly.

"You'd better watch that mouth of yours boy, or you'll be spending the night in the hole."

In all of the times the redhead had been in prison, he'd never had the pleasure of spending time in the hole. He had only heard stories of people who were put in there for talking back—little petty stuff that immature inmates do. _'The Hole'_ _doesn't sound that terrible, _Axel thought, _Can't be any worse than the cells._

**::::**

The dining hall was already crowded by the time he entered. Luckily, the lines weren't too long. He grabbed a tray. Studying the room, he searched for a place to sit once he got his food.

"Axel?" A high voice asked.

The man looked up. A girl—probably 19 or 20 years old—was behind the counter smiling at him.

"Hey Kairi," Axel grinned as he handed her his tray. "Miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" She scooped some of the yellow-brown substance onto the tray. "Didn't you just get released?"

"What can I say? I just couldn't resist the Tuna Beef Surprise."

"How long?"

"Forty."

"Any chance of parole?"

"If I'm good," Axel laughed. "which isn't going to happen. It's physically impossible for me to stay out of trouble. Wreaking havoc is hardwired in my DNA."

He turned and faced the busy lunchroom.

"Uh, where to sit, where to sit," He muttered to himself.

The only table Axel could find had five or six convicts already sitting at it. He walked up to it and cleared his throat. They all looked up.

"Well, I'll be." One of the men gasped. "It's Axel Flurry."

"So whadya do this time?" One of the others asked. "Driving drunk, selling illegals?"

"Can I sit here?" The redhead asked.

"Nope, sorry," The first one answered. "No room."

"This is _my_ table. I _will_ sit here."

The second guy scoffed, "It doesn't have your name on it so it can't be yours."

Axel set his tray on the floor, walked over to the end of the table and grabbed it. With ease, he flipped the table over; the other cons still sitting at it. He pointed to a section of the table. Carved into it was "Property of Axel Flurry".

"That's fucking bullshit!" One of the others growled.

"What?" The first guy shook his head.

"Is that even possible?" The second guy breathed.

"Come on guys, let's beat it," Another man told them.

With that, the others left. Axel smirked, "That's what I thought." He flipped the table back the correct way, picked up his tray and sat down.

He was about halfway through eating when another inmate sat across from him. "Axel Flurry." The redhead looked up. A man with an eye patch over his right eye and a scar up the left side of his face was there, studying him with his one yellow-gold eye.

"Remember me?" The man asked. "Because I remember you….partner,"

"Listen, I've worked with many people. I can't memorize all of them."

"We were working a drug lab together, making crystal meth? When the FBI showed up, you tried to blame it all on me and we ended up fighting? You tore out my eye and dragged a knife up this side of my face?"

"Hm," The redhead sighed. "You think I'd remember a guy I tore an eye from…" He suddenly remembered who it was. "Xigbar, right?"

"Right on the nose, kiddo," Xigbar nodded. "As I recall, we have some…" He searched for the right term. "Unfinished business."

The man let out a battle cry and tackled the unsuspecting redhead to the ground. They wrestled, although Axel was—without a doubt—far stronger than his challenger. Axel managed to get on top of Xigbar; he grabbed his arms and forced them behind them. Xigbar yelped.

"I'll ask nicely," Axel hissed. "Back off."

"No, I won't! It's your fault that I'm in this god forsaken hellhole and I'm going to make you pay for it!"

"Wrong answer," Axel growled as he snapped the man's neck. He went limp and Axel removed himself from the dead body. The guards dragged the dead body away and Axel brushed himself off. The guard with the black braids approached the redhead.

"Are you the one responsible for all of this?"

"He was a…former partner of mine. He threatened to kill me."

"I see," The guard nodded. "Well, you still killed him, so I believe a week of no dinner should suffice."

"What?" Axel yelped. "That's not fair; you can't just-!"

"Can't just what?"

Axel sighed, defeated. "Nothing, never mind."

"That's what I thought you said. Back to your cell,"

**::::**

Lexaus locked the cell behind Axel. He sighed, shook his head and then climbed up into the top bunk; only to find that someone else had beat him to it.

"What the fuck?" The redhead growled. "Who is this kid?"

He climbed down, trying to figure out how to go about this. Axel stood on the edge of the bottom bed and slugged the blonde stranger in the side.

"Ow!" The kid yelped.

"You're in my bed," Axel hissed.

"Oh," He frowned. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Save the sentimental dribble," He snapped back. "Just get the hell out of my bed!"

The boy nodded and climbed down, his left hand grasping his right forearm innocently. He looked down at the ground as the defensive redhead passed him and climbed into the bed. Axel curled up under the covers, which had already been pre-warmed from the kid who seemed to have been sleeping there for a while. Axel wasn't ready for a new cellmate. He almost wanted Demyx back. Demyx was great; knew how to take a joke, and he had a bit of a sensitive side. Axel would almost go as far as saying that he _loved_ Demyx, but this new kid…no, just no.


	3. The Beauty and The Beast

**:::Chapter 3:::**

**:::The Beauty and The Beast:::**

Sitting before the judge. The jury staring at him like vultures that haven't eaten in weeks. The room blackens, only their glowing red eyes remained. Glancing down at his hands that are illuminated with blood. Everything goes black, a sink fades into the scene. Scrubbing as hard as possible, it won't come off. Tears flow from his eyes, wiping them away. The tears are made of blood, looking into the mirror; his face now covered in the red liquid. He screams.

**::::**

Axel jerked awake, breathing heavily. His eyes open wide with fear and a cold sweat dripping down his face. Shivering, he flipped off the covers and turned onto his side to face the wall closest to him. That was the worst nightmare he had ever had. Usually the redhead never dreams at all, but lately they've been getting more frightening. His stomach growled, breaking his thoughts. It's far past breakfast time, and he slept right through it; he'll have to wait until lunch. A faint noise sparked the redhead's interest. He quietly climbed down from his bed. The blonde—his cellmate—was sitting up, his dazzling blue eyes staring at the warm glow of a screen. It was small, but unmistakably a screen; which was something Axel hadn't seen in a long time. When you're running from the law, you don't have a lot of time to watch TV. The boy looked up. Noticing that Axel was staring at him, he shrunk back.

"I'm sorry, di-did I wake you u-up?" The boy stammered.

"What? No, no. I just…I just heard your, uh, thing and wondered what it was."

"It's an Iphone 4."

"How did you manage to get that in here?"

"They let me bring it."

"That's bullshit. If I brought something like that in here, they'd confiscate it and smash it to bits."

"Oh…"

There was uncomfortable silence between the two before Axel broke it with a question.

"So, uh, whatcha watching?"

"Just a movie,"

"Whoa, you can watch movies on that thing?"

"Yeah," The boy said. "You didn't know that?"

Axel shook his head, then the kid asked him how old he was.

"Twenty-one," Axel answered.

"And you've never heard of an Iphone?"

"No,"

The blonde whistled. "That's crazy."

"Hey, kid, listen. I'm sorry about last night. I was just in a pissy mood because one of my old partners resurfaced here and tried to kill me. They banned me from eating dinner for the next week,"

"Why?"

"I beat him to it and _I_ killed _him_. It was only self-defense."

"Wow," The boy breathed. "That sucks,"

"So yeah," The redhead shrugged. "Can't do anything about it. You got a name, kid?"

"Roxas,"

"Roxas?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah,"

"I'm Axel. Axel Flurry," He grinned. "So, Roxas…what're you in for?"

The boy frowned. "I'd…I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright, that's fine. I respect that. Some things are just too personal." Axel replied, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Know what I'm in for?"

"What?"

"Selling drugs, driving while intoxicated, vehicular homicide, vandalism, arson, and a few other things."

"R-Really?" Roxas gasped.

"You sound…surprised."

"That's insane!"

"Ha, if you think that's a lot, that's only for this one trip. I've been here hundreds of other times."

"H-Hundreds?" The boy echoed.

Axel nodded, "Yes, hundreds. It's not that bad once you get used to it. How long are you staying?"

"A few months, maybe more depending on whether I'm sane or not."

"What? They're questioning your sanity?"

"Yeah," Roxas sighed as he looked down at the ground.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, alright."

The two studied each other for a moment. Axel couldn't help but notice a strange feeling in his chest that he couldn't identify. Hate? No. Jealousy? Perhaps. But none of those quite fit. He felt something when he looked at Roxas, that short yet flowing blonde hair and those deep blue eyes just stirred the man's very soul.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Huh?"

"Where'd you get the scars, the upside-down tear drops?" Roxas asked as he reached his hand out to touch the cuts in the redhead's face. He jerked back. "Sorry, may I?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

The blonde traced the scars with his finger. "Where'd you get these?"

"It's personal. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay, I understand."

A guard came and unlocked the door. "Second dinner shift fall out."

Roxas stood and left the cell. Axel sighed, flopping back on the bed. His stomach growled loudly. "Fuck I'm hungry," The man moaned.

**::::**

The cell door screeched as it opened and closed. Roxas entered and sat on the bed. He sighed contentedly.

"Was dinner good?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," He groaned. "I'm so full."

"Lucky," The redhead growled. "I'm staaaaaaaaaaaaaarving."

"Oh!" Roxas gasped. "I almost forgot."

The blonde pulled out a container and handed to Axel. "This is from one of the lunch ladies. She had reddish hair and she told me to give it to you."

"Kairi," Axel smiled as he opened the box. "She's the best."

Axel ate the warm meal, savoring each and last bite of it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm.

"She said she can only do it every other day," Roxas told the redhead. "Just so she doesn't get caught."

"Yeah, she's risking a lot just so I don't starve." Axel agreed.

"Lights out ladies!" A scruff voice commanded.

Axel climbed up into his bed and Roxas curled up under the covers.

"See you in the morning," Axel said.

"Yeah, good night, Axel,"

Axel stared up at the ceiling for quite some time. It was then he realized what he felt when he looked at Roxas. His flowing blonde hair and his deep blue eyes. Axel loved him. He wanted to hold Roxas in his arms and never let go; he wanted to kiss him and make him happy. He'd do anything for him. But could a creature so beautiful—so amazing, so stunning, so magnificent, so innocent—ever love a beast like himself…


	4. Smiley Face Stickers

**:::Chapter 4:::**

**:::Smiley Face Stickers:::**

An ocean of blood, in the middle of it. Can't swim. Sinking. Panicking, struggling to surface. Swallowing it, choking. Reaching out, just past the surface. Can't hold on, slipping further in. Desperate for air, need to breath, can't. Hoping, wishing, praying. Someone grabs his hand, pulls him out.

On land again. Coughing up blood. Cool air rushes in, the world still blurry. A voice says his name.

"Axel?" The golden voice whispers. "Axel, wake up. Come on, get up. Please…"

Trying to speak, nothing.

"Axel…"

**::::**

"Axel, Axel wake up."

"Ngh, huh?" The redhead groaned. "Roxas?"

"They're calling breakfast,"

"Already?"

"Uh-huh, let's go."

"Alright," He said, stretching out. "Go, line up. I'll be there in a second."

"Hurry up!" Roxas said as he left the cell.

Axel climbed down. He grabbed his brush and fixed his hair; then lined up with Roxas in the hall.

**::::**

"So, you have your psychological evaluation today?"

"Yeah,"

"Think you'll pass?"

"I have no idea," Roxas sighed with a frown. He picked at his scrambled eggs. "But, if I don't, who knows how much longer I'll be stuck here."

"Whadaya mean 'stuck'?" Axel snapped. "Being here is better than being homeless and starving on the street, right?"

"I guess," The blonde pushed the tray—with food still piled on it—away and buried his head in his arms on the table.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" The redhead inquired.

Roxas shook his head. "I'm too nervous to be hungry. You can have it."

Axel shrugged, and then grinned. "Well, if you insist…" He placed Roxas's full tray on top of his own tray—which was empty—and started cutting into the pancakes. "Hey, Roxas,"

The kid looked up, his usually beautiful blue eyes were dull and lacked a sense of hope. His pale face was lightly brushed with red.

"You'll do fine," Axel told him gently. "Don't worry about it."

The blonde smiled weakly at the man's attempt to make him feel better. "Thanks Axel,"

Axel quickly made an end to Roxas's tray of food. He stood. "Here, I'll take these up."

Roxas stood too. "No, I wanna do it."

"Oh, alright."

Roxas grabbed the empty trays and headed towards the front.

**::::**

"I'm more of a man than you are!"

"Are not!" A short, dark haired man argued.

"Are too!" The blonde girl hissed back.

"Are not!"

"Then prove it!" She smirked. "Trip the next person that walks by you and then rub it in his face."

"Fine, I will."

A man with short white hair put his hand on the other's shoulder. "Zexion, I'm going to tell you this right now: This is a bad idea."

"I know, Luxord; but if I don't do this, Larxene will never respect me. I need to do this."

Zexion took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stuck his foot out. A yelp and a loud thud is heard, followed by Larxene's shrill voice. "Gee kid, walk much?"

The entire room laughed at the blonde. Tears streamed down his pale face from embarrassment and from the unbearable burning pain in his left arm.

"Aw, is the little cry baby crying?" Larxene snickered. "Do you want your blankey and your bottle?"

Roxas couldn't say anything. The knot in his throat was choking him. Any little breath he could manage came in short, rasping gasps. His body shook, tears still pooling in his eyes.

"Babies don't belong in prison," The girl grinned. "They belong at home, with their mommies."

"Back off, Larxene." A voice demanded.

The crowd parted to reveal a very unhappy redhead. A growl arose in the back of his throat. "Leave the kid alone."

"Hah! That's good!" She laughed. "Seriously Axel, you should've been a stand-up comedian."

He gave her a death glare. "I. Mean. It."

A surprised look dominated her face. "You mean to tell me this little shrimp boat's with you?"

Axel flicked her off. Roxas moaned, clasping his left arm tightly to his body. The redhead knelt down next to him and put his hand on the boy's side.

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

"I-It's my arm. It-It-It really hurts." He sniffled.

"Here, let me see."

Axel grabbed the blonde's arm—just a little too roughly—and Roxas cried out in pain.

"Sorry," Axel gasped. "Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary. We'll get it checked."

Axel helped Roxas stand and he ushered him out.

Luxord whispered in Zexion's ear, "I told you so."

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Zexion sighed.

"Just be lucky Axel was too worried about his little boyfriend to pick you out," Larxene warned. "I know Flurry personally and he would've torn you to shreds. He's very protective of his love interests."

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Zexion asked.

"For your sake," Luxord replied. "I sure hope so."

**::::**

"Alright, does this hurt?"

Roxas winced at the nurse's touch. He yelped and shrunk back.

"I'll take that as a yes. How did you do that exactly?"

"He tripped." Axel explained. "Someone stuck their foot out and he fell on his arm."

"Okay, I'll go get the other nurse and she can do the x-rays." He said as he left the room. He stopped right in the doorway. "Namine! Get that sexy girl butt of yours in here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A girl with short, light blonde hair entered the room. "You're so impatient, Marluxia. You want everything done right here and now. Well, let me tell you something. The world doesn't revolve around _you_."

"If it doesn't revolve around me, then who does it revolve around." He got in her face. "Hmmmmmmmmm?" Marluxia left the room.

Namine scoffed and shook her head. "Men."

She slipped on a pair of white gloves and then turned to face the two. "Sorry about him. Thinks he's king of everything." Looking at some papers, she nods. "So, you're Roxas."

"Yeah,"

"And you tripped and they think you broke your arm. Okay," Namine set down the clipboard and went over to the blonde boy. "We going to take a few x-rays, just to see exactly what's broken and where. I'm afraid Axel is going to have to leave the room."

"Will you be alright?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The blonde answered.

The two looked deeply into each other's eyes. Axel didn't want to leave Roxas. He wanted to stay be his side, make every heartache and pain and make it go away; never let anything hurt him again. Even if the redhead was only a few feet away from the blonde he didn't feel close enough.

"Axel,"

He looked up.

"The x-ray,"

"Oh, yeah, sorry,"

Axel's whole upper half slumped as he left the room. He knew he would be able to come back in as soon as they were done, but that felt like an eternity away. His heart began to ache; it's almost as if someone had taken a hole puncher and punched a thousand holes in his chest. There was definitely no denying it now: he was in love with Roxas.

**::::**

Outside the room, in the hallway, Axel paced back and forth in anticipation. He couldn't stand waiting. It was absolutely unbearable, being away from his blonde cellmate. _Should I tell him that I love him?_ Axel wondered. He shook his head. _No, if I do, then he might be weirded out, and then he'll go to another cell and I'll never see him again. Not yet. Maybe I'll tell him someday, but not yet._

The door opened and Namine stepped out. "Okay, you're good to go in now."

Axel rushed in and threw his arms around Roxas. "You're okay!"

"Ow, yeah, I'm fine." Roxas blinked. "But you're kinda crushing my arm…the one that's already broken."

"Oh!" Axel pulled away. "Sorry, I just…"

"I know," Roxas shrugged. "As my best friend you were worried about me."

"Best…best friend?"

"Yeah,"

"You…mean it?"

"Of course!"

Axel couldn't help but blush. _Best friend. I'm his best friend._

"Namine," A voice called from the doorway.

The blonde girl looked up. A taller, long haired man stood there. "Do not forget about the staff meeting tonight. You need to be there, as well as I do."

"Vexen, I know." Namine said gently. "I couldn't have forgotten about it even if I tried."

The man entered and carefully inspected Roxas's arm.

"Namine, how bad is the break?"

"It didn't look too bad," She replied.

"In a few months this should be healed," Vexen told the blonde. "I remember I broke my arm once. It took nine months to heal. Consider yourself lucky."

"I do, sir." Roxas answered. "I am very lucky."

"Please, call me Vexen." Vexen said as he shook Roxas's good hand. "You must be Roxas."

"Y-Yeah,"

"You have a psychological evaluation with me this afternoon," Vexen paused. "However, I could fit you in now, if you'd like."

Roxas and Axel looked at each other.

"Should I?" Roxas asked.

The redhead shrugged. "Hey, it's your call. Do what you want."

The blonde thought for a moment. "Yeah, sure."

**::::**

"So, Roxas, how are you?"

"I'm…I'm good."

"That's good." Vexen nodded. "Good is good."

Awkward silence filled the room.

"So…" Vexen drummed his fingers on the desk passively. "How about we play a little game?"

"Okay…."

"I'll say a word, and you say the first thing that comes to your mind, alright?"

Roxas nodded.

"Life."

"Love."

"Loneliness."

"Hell."

"Soul."

"Mate."

"True."

"Love.

"Hell."

"Loneliness."

"Hate." 

"Hurt."

"For."

"Ever."

"Death."

"Pain."

"Torture."

"Bliss."

"Eternal."

"Fate."

"Alright, that went well, I think." Vexen said the blonde. "How did that go for you? Were you alright with that?"

"Yeah," Roxas smiled thinly. "That felt…good, almost."

"Every time you come and see me, we'll play this game. How does that sound?"

"Great," The boy smiled wider.

"That's all we're going to have time to do today," Vexen said, standing. "But before you leave, there's something I need to ask you."

"Okay, what?"

"Fill in the blank. 'Your favorite color is…'."

"Gold."

The man nodded and then pulled a sheet out of the drawer. He wrote something on it and then tore a small piece off. Handing it to Roxas he said, "You earned this today. Put it wherever you'd like. It sticks to just about anything."

It was a gold smiley face sticker.

"Thank you," The boy grinned.

"Run along now," Vexen told him. "Your cellmate is probably waiting for you."

"Axel?" Roxas sighed. For some reason, he couldn't wait to get back to Axel. "Yeah, you're right. He probably is."

"I'll see you next week."

As Roxas headed back to the cell, a thought occurred to him. Axel _hugged_ him. _He hugged me._ The blonde thought. _And he blushed when I said he was my best friend._ _What does that mean? Does it mean anything?_

"There's only one way to find out," Roxas decided. "I'll ask him."


	5. The Frozen Wasteland Known As Life

Hi everyone! Thanks for hanging in there. The site refused to work for me until now. I have written up to Chapter 16 at this point, so there's no need to worry about it ending anytime soon! Here's Chapter 5, so enjoy! :)

**:::Chapter 5:::**

**::: The Frozen Wasteland Known as Life:::**

Roxas took a deep breath. It takes a lot of courage to ask someone if they like you—a lot. There's so much that you're risking; they could reject you and then laugh you into next week, and then your life looses all meaning. Things become awkward, especially if you're around that person all the time. He stood on his bed.

"Axel?" He whispered. "You awake?"

Nothing. The redhead, however, shifted slightly and moaned softly. Roxas sighed. _All that worrying for nothing._ _I'll just have to ask him tomorrow I guess._ The blonde stepped to the ground and crawled into his bed. It was early; and he didn't really feel like eating dinner, so he might as well get some extra sleep. Curling up underneath the thin sheet he nuzzled his face into his pillow, being mindful of his arm.

**::::**

Laying in a field of white. Bitter wind bites at his bloodied face. Shivering. Waiting for the end to come. The sky—an unforgiving blanket of black snow clouds. The small white flurries fall to the ground, on him. Red leaks from his side, staining the frozen ground beside him. His teeth clash together rapidly, muscles clenching. Trying to keep warm. Losing the feeling in his fingers and the rest of his body. Ready to give up. A shadow approaches. Hoping it's a hungry animal, coming to end him. A warm hand gently brushes his frostbitten face. The shadow lays next to him whispering, "You'll be okay, you'll be okay." But who was it…the voice. It was that same golden voice, his golden haired hero.

Roxas.

The snow continues to fall around the two. Roxas cuddled close to the redhead. Warmth returns. Everything's strangely calm. Another shadow approaches silently. Roxas smiles, "Axel, I-" Gunshot. Silence. The boy's body becomes limp. Tears. Heartache. Scream.

**::::**

Axel woke up, shaking and coated in a cold-sweat. Tears pooled in his shimmering emerald eyes. Just the thought of Roxas dying destroyed him. Pushing the idea from his mind, he pulled up his covers and lay back down to try to go back to sleep. The redhead was almost asleep until he heard the blonde stir in the bed below his. Axel shifted and looked down towards the ground.

"Roxas,"

"Hmn?" The boy moaned.

"You alright?"

Roxas stretched out. "Yeah, I'm alright. Why?"

"Oh, no reason,"

"You don't just ask someone if their alright in the middle of the night."

"I heard you moving."

"Did I wake you?"

"Huh? No, I was already up."

"Why?"

"I…I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"I…uh," Axel hesitated. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay." Roxas paused.

"Did you just shiver?"

"Huh? N-No,"

"You so did,"

"D-D-Did n-not," The blonde said, trembling.

"Listen, you can have my blanket."

"N-No, I don't want it."

"I won't let you be cold, you're my best friend."

"I won't let _you_ be cold, because you're _my_ best friend."

"I know how to settle this." Axel said as he climbed down. He grabbed the blanket off his bed and tossed it over the blonde.

"I said I don't want your-"

The redhead climbed into the bed next to the boy. "There. We both get blankets and neither one of us will freeze."

"Oh yeah, I guess that's true."

"Good night Roxas,"

"Good night, Axel,"


	6. Bonding Time

**:::Chapter 6:::**

**:::Bonding Time:::**

Axel woke the next morning well rested. He hadn't had a single nightmare since he curled up next to Roxas. He glanced down; the blonde was sound asleep, his head resting on the redhead's chest. Axel smiled. Roxas looked so cute when he was sleeping. The boy—still snoozing soundly—moved closer to Axel, who wrapped the blonde's hair around his ear. Roxas moaned and nuzzled his face into the man's chest. Axel whispered in the boy's ear, "Good morning Roxas,"

The boy's iridescent blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Hey," He yawned. "Any more nightmares?"

"Nope, not a single one," Axel grinned.

"That's good,"

"How's your arm?"

Roxas laid his arm across his chest. "It feels pretty good. Doesn't hurt as much as yesterday,"

"Today, we're gonna pal around."

"What?"

"You know, pal around, hang out, bond; as friends, and stuff."

"Oh, alright. Have anything in mind?"

"I have been meaning to hit the gym."

"They have a weightlifting room?"

"Of course," Axel grinned. "You can come and watch; then once your arm gets better, you can lift with me."

"Breakfast!" A voice shouted. "Line it up people!"

"Come on,"

Roxas climbed off of Axel.

"Ah!" Axel cried out.

"What?"

"Your knee is on my…" The man cleared his throat.

"Oh! Sorry," Roxas blushed.

"Just don't do that again," He groaned.

"Okay,"

**::::**

Axel lay on the bench-press. "Hey, Roxy, can you set this thing to two hundred for me?"

"Did you just call me 'Roxy'?"

"Is that okay? We're best friends, so I honestly don't see the harm in it."

"You're pushing it, Axel, but I like it." Roxas admitted. "So, two hundred you said?"

"Yeah,"

The blonde took the pin and set the weight. "Alright, you're good to go."

"Watch and learn."

"How many are you going to do?"

"Hm, let's see," He thought for a minute. "How about one hundred?

"One hundred?" The boy gasped. "Axel, that's suicide!"

"Hey, I'm a professional. Don't worry about me."

"Alright…" Roxas shrugged. "Ready…set…go."

The blonde watched as the redhead bench-pressed two hundred pounds. One…two…three…ten…eleven…twenty nine…thirty…forty one…fifty three…sixty nine…seventy two…eighty eight…ninety nine…

"One hundred," Axel said aloud. He set the weights down and stretched out his muscles. "Piece of cake," He grinned.

"Axel, that was unbelievable! I've never seen _anyone_ lift that much weight at once!" He laughed. "You're insane!"

"Nah, I've been lifting weights for a while." Axel explained as he stretched out some more. "Whenever I have free time when I'm here—in prison, I usually spend it here. Me and Demyx used to come here together and lift together." The redhead sighed as he remembered his old cellmate.

"Hey, well, I still can't believe you just lifted that much weight. Wow."

"Here," Axel flexed his muscles. "Feel."

"That's incredible," Roxas said as he rubbed the redhead's arm.

"Alright Roxas, it's your turn to pick something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, when you're friends with someone, it's good to have balance; or it becomes too…one-sided and, stuff."

"Okay, well," The boy thought for a moment. "I got a few movies on my phone if you want to go curl up and watch one."

"Sure, sounds great." Axel wiped off some of his sweat with his sleeve. "Ugh, I need a shower first. You can go and set things up. I'll be there as soon as I'm clean."

"'Kay,"

**::::**

Roxas sat up in his bed, waiting for Axel to come back. _Things are going great,_ Roxas thought. _Maybe…maybe I should tell Axel. It seems to be the perfect time. Okay, well, let's see how things go with this. If they go well, I'll ask him. If they don't, I'll keep my mouth shut._

"Hey Roxy," Axel greeted. "I'm back."

"Cool," Roxas smiled. "I set up the movie."

"Great," Axel said as he climbed into the bed behind Roxas. He allowed the boy to sit in between his legs. The blonde leaned back and Axel rested his chin on the boy's head. About halfway through, Axel asked Roxas something and there was no response.

"Roxy?" Axel whispered. The boy had fallen asleep on him. Axel smiled. "Aww, why is he so cute when he sleeps?"

Axel gently slid the Iphone out of the blonde's hand and turned it off. No sooner than he did that, the boy's eyes flicked open. "Ax?"

"Hm,"

"Why'd you turn it off?"

"You fell asleep."

"No, I'm still awake."

"You sure didn't look awake."

"Hey, Ax, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything,"

"I really want to know where you got the upside-down teardrop scars. Will you tell me, please?"

"Well, there was a period of my life I call 'The Lone Wolf' era. It's when I had no interaction with other people whatsoever. It's kinda when I realized that there was no one in my life who cared about me truly. It was also then I decided never to show emotion again, never shed another tear for anyone but myself. So, I took a knife and carved these into my face; because, even if I don't show anything on the outside, I'm always crying on the inside."

"That's so…" Roxas couldn't think of anything else to say. "I never knew you were so….passion-filled." Tears pooled in the blonde's eyes. "Reminds me of my parents. I mean, they only wanted what was best for me." The tears fell faster. "And…and I…" His lips trembled. "And I killed them."

The boy covered his face with his hands as he began to cry. Axel felt sorry for him and held the blonde close to him.

"Hey, come on," Axel said gently. "Don't blame yourself."

"But, it's all my fault!" The boy screamed. "I killed them! Me! They didn't do anything wrong; they were just trying to make me be perfect!"

"_Make_ you be perfect?" Axel gasped. "My poor Roxy!" He stroked the blonde's hair. "What did they do to you?"

**:::Flashback:::**

"Roxas! Downstairs, now!" A voice boomed.

A young boy, probably about twelve or thirteen, came from upstairs to his awaiting parents. His father was holding a small red book with gold writing on the cover.

"What're you doing with my diary? Give it back!"

"First of all, you do not talk to me in that tone!" His father snapped. "I'll give it back as soon as you explain these entries."

_Dear Diary,_

_My best friend Sora asked me something today. He asked me if I liked him. It was a weird question. I mean, if you're friends with someone, then you like them, right? Anyway, I told him I did; then he kissed me on the cheek. I hate to admit it, but I kinda liked it. Is there something wrong with that?_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today me and Sora met under the tree after lunch at recess. We held hands and he kissed me again. My heart pounds a ton when I'm near him._

_Dear Diary,_

_We met under the tree again, only this time, we kissed on the lips. It felt good. It almost felt right. I've always been kinda out of place, but I think I found where I fit in._

_Dear Diary,_

_We kissed more today. I think I'm in love with Sora, and I know he loves me. We'll be boyfriends forever, I just know it. Nothing this good could ever end._

"What is this?"

"That's personal!" The boy cried out.

"You will not be keeping these things from me Roxas!" His father said as he removed his belt from his pants. "Now come here."

The boy backed away. "No! You can't make me!"

The young blonde took off, his father right behind him. The boy couldn't escape the belt and it whipped his back. He screamed each time the belt struck his bare skin.

"You. Will. Not. Like. Other. Men!" His father seethed.

The boy was in tears. "Beat me all you want; it doesn't change how I feel about Sora!"

"Like fuck I can't."

**:::End Flashback:::**

"Things got worse when I got a stepmother. She shared the same hatred towards homosexuals as my dad did. They both would beat me. I tried hiding the fact that I was secretly dating guys, but they found out somehow and they'd beat me until I was bleeding and couldn't get up off of the ground. This continued up until recently." Roxas paused. "And then, I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped. I killed them both. I had no right to do it, but they wouldn't let me be happy. They wouldn't let me be me."

"You had every right to kill them." Axel told him.

"No, I didn't. But I did it anyway," Roxas's tears slowly stopped. "And that's why I'm here."

"Roxas, I…I had no idea…"

"I know," He sniffled. "I'm a monster—a murderer,"

"No, I mean I had no idea you were gay,"

"You couldn't tell?"

"Well, I had a little bit of an idea, but…"

"Don't look at me, I don't deserve to be alive."

"Hey! Don't say that!"

"My parents hated me for my sexuality. Everyone's so judgmental."

"Yeah, but I'm not." Axel sighed. "Besides, I think it's time I came out of the closet too."

"What?" Roxas's eyes widened. "You're…?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah," He played with the hair on the back of his head. "And, I like you Roxas."

"You…mean it?"

"Of course," Axel grinned as Roxas blushed. "I'd catch a grenade for you, throw my hand on a blade for you, jump in front of a train for you, I'd do anything for you, Roxy."

The boy smiled. "Oh, Axel,"

The redhead held the blonde in his arms. Their foreheads pressed together, and their eyes staring deeply into one another's. They could feel each other's hearts pounding as their fingers intertwined.

"Roxas,"

"Axel,"

Axel moved closer and passionately pressed his lips to Roxas's. The blonde moaned and the redhead sighed.

"You're adorable," Axel told the boy.

Roxas giggled and the two kissed again.

"So, I take it we're…together, now?"

"If you want," Roxas shrugged.

Axel hugged the boy and kissed his neck. The redhead then took his finger and wrapped the boy's hair around his ear.

"I think is going to work out." Axel told the boy.

"I don't think it will."

"What?" Axel gasped. "Roxas, that hurt!"

"Because I know it will. I know this'll work."

The two then curled up under the covers together and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. The First Day

**:::Chapter 7:::**

**:::The First Day:::**

Roxas sat at the breakfast table alone. Axel didn't want to wake up. The redhead loved to sleep. He'd probably sleep all day if he could—which he could, but chose not to. As the blond finished eating, Zexion sat across from him.

"Hey," Roxas greeted flatly.

"You don't know me, but I came to…apologize." The man paused. "I'm the one who tripped you."

"So, I didn't trip over my own feet? I'm not clumsy?"

"No, another convict was saying that she had more guts than me and to prove her wrong I had to trip someone and it ended up being you."

"Oh, okay,"

"You mean you're not mad?"

"No, I mean, not really. There's nothing to be mad about."

"You forgive me?"

"Yeah,"

"So…how's your arm?"

"Broken," Roxas told him. "But they said it'll be healed soon."

"That's good,"

"I don't think I caught your name." The blonde said as he took his last bite of food.

"Zexion,"

"Alright, cool."

"Here," Zexion got up and grabbed the boy's tray. "It's the least I can do."

"Thanks," Roxas smiled. "I gotta get going."

"Sure, I'll see you around,"

**::::**

Axel sat on Roxas's bed, waiting for him to return. He tried to sleep, but had another nightmare. So, instead of sleeping, he decided to write a poem for Roxas. Although it was their first day of being boyfriends, he was so inspired. The redhead knew a few other languages besides English—Norwegian, and a little bit of Japanese. He was about as fluent in Norwegian as he was in English. Axel had always wanted to write a poem in Norwegian, but he never had a reason to.

"Hey, Axel,"

"Hey Roxy," The man grinned as the blonde sat down next to him. The boy leaned against Axel.

"You're not sleeping." The blonde noted.

"No, I couldn't. Instead, I wrote this for you. "Å elske, å hate. Skjebne er skjebnen. Du og meg, sammen, for alltid."

"Aw that's so sweet of you Axel."

"It means, 'To love, to hate. Fate is fate. You and me, together, forever'."

"I didn't know you spoke Norwegian."

"Yeah, it's no big deal."

"But that was beautiful," Roxas sighed. His eyes lit up. "Can you teach me some Norwegian? Please?"

"I don't know. It took me a long time to learn everything I know, but I guess I could teach you some. What do you want to learn?"

"How about 'I love you'?"

"Jeg elsker deg,"

"I want to be with you forever."

"Jeg vil være sammen med deg for alltid."

**::::**

"Jeg elsker deg. Jeg vil være sammen med deg for alltid, til slutten av tid. Min ekte kjærlighet er deg, vi hører sammen, og jeg vil aldri forlate din side." Roxas said to Axel. "Translate that."

"I love you. I want to be with you forever, until the end of time. My true love is you, we belong together and I will never leave your side." Axel wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed him on the forehead. "You're learning quickly."

"Of course," Roxas grinned. "I _am_ learning from the best."

The two kissed. They would have kept going if the call for second shift dinner hadn't interrupted them. The blonde stood. "I'll be back with your food."

Axel sighed. "Well, at least this'll be the second to last time you'll have to do it."

"Oh yeah, you're week ban from dinner is almost up."

Axel nodded his head towards the bars. "You'd better get going."

Roxas nodded and left.

**::::**

"He'll love it." The redhead had added onto what he wrote for his boyfriend originally and he couldn't wait to share it with him. The cell bars screeched open and shut again. The blonde sighed tiredly.

"Hey Roxy,"

"Hey, Ax," Roxas yawned. "Sorry, Kairi wasn't there today, so I couldn't get you any food."

"That's alright," Axel smiled thinly. "You look tired anyway." The redhead patted the area next to him. "Come lay down with me."

Roxas crawled into the bed and snuggled up to his boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around him lovingly.

"Before you fall asleep Roxy, I wanted to tell you this. Remember the poem I told you earlier?"

The boy nodded.

"Well, I wrote more to it." Axel then whispered, "Å elske, å hate. Skjebne er skjebnen. For å holde deg nær, aldri å gi slipp. Å aldri tilgi, aldri til å glemme. Å kysse, å klemme. Til komfort, for å si at det vil være i orden. Å ikke være to personer, men én. Til min elsker, å oss. Du og jeg, sammen, for alltid." He then repeated it in English. "To love, to hate. Fate is fate. To hold you close, to never let go. To never forgive, to never forget. To kiss, to hug. To comfort, to say it will be alright. To be not two people but one. To my lover, To us. You and me, together, forever."

Axel smiled at the blonde, who was now soundly sleeping on him. "Jeg elsker deg, min vakre blod rose, Jeg elsker deg."


	8. The Hole

**:::Chapter 8:::**

**:::The Hole:::**

"God morgen, rose min radient blod." Axel whispered in the waking boy's ear. The blonde smiled silently, and then nuzzled the side of his face on his boyfriend's rising and falling chest.

The boy sighed. "God morgen til deg også kjekk."

"You're looking beautiful this morning," Axel grinned. Their lips met passionately and Axel ran his finger around Roxas's ear, tucking some of his blonde hair behind it. "I could get used to this,"

"I already have. Two days and I still feel the same way as the first."

"Same here," Axel agreed. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Hey, Axel! You in there?"

Axel slid out from under Roxas and peered out of the bars. Riku was in his cell.

"Hey, how've you been? You've been so quiet since Roxas moved in with you."

"I've been good, spending some time with him, getting to know him, you know."

"Guess what I just heard?"

"What?"

"You know Saix, the guard who works here sometimes?"

"Yeah,"

"He's dating the judge!"

"Seriously? He and Xemnas are together?"

"Yeah; if—and when—he comes in, we're gonna tell him he's a fag and see if we can make him cry. Are you in?"

Axel hesitated. As much as he wanted to do that and get back at his ex, he didn't want to be a hypocrite. He was gay too, and him teasing Saix for it could send the wrong message to Roxas—maybe that he didn't really care about him and that Axel hates queers. Then again, if he didn't do it, then people might suspect that he and Roxas were together—which he wasn't ready to announce to the world yet. But, while he was thinking, his mouth answered for his brain.

"Of course!"

"Great."

As if on cue, the powder haired man entered in full uniform. Axel's heart pounded. He couldn't possibly go through with this…could he?

"Hey, Saix!" Riku called. "Get any action last night?" He snickered.

"Judge's boy!" Another inmate called.

"Yeah, judge's boy!" Riku echoed.

"Saix, you're fag!" Axel shouted. "Go have him hand-cuff your hands together and then have him fuck you! You'd enjoy it, faggot!"

The whole block roared with insults towards the guard, who was trying to stay strong and hold back the tears threatening to escape his shimmering eyes.

"Axel, Hva er det som skjer?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing is going on." The redhead replied.

"Sure doesn't sound like nothing," He pouted.

Tears dripped from Saix's eyes as he turned and rushed out of the cellblock.

"Yeah, that's right! Go cry to your boyfriend, fag!" Riku shouted after him.

The blonde realized what had happened. "Axel, Jeg kan ikke tro at du ville gjøre det!"

"Roxas, you just don't understand."

"How could you be so cruel to someone?"

"Roxy-"

"You're something else." The boy shook his head. "Calling someone names is bad enough in the first place, but when you are what he is, that's just sad Axel. If someone calls one of us that horrible name, they're calling all of us that." A tear fell from the boy's blue eye. "And that really hurts."

"Roxas, Min vakre blod rose…"

"Don't call me that." The blonde snapped. "I don't feel like talking to someone who thinks I'm a fag."

With that, Roxas climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"Roxas, Jeg er lei meg, I'm sorry."

There was absolute silence. Axel hung his head, ready to cry. Then again, he had no right to be upset. Roxas was right. He _was_ something else, and now Roxas hated him for it. There was no taking this one back. Their forty-eight hours of happiness meant nothing after that single moment of revenge. The cell door screeched open and Axel's head snapped up. Xaldin entered.

"Come here, boy," His deep voice seethed.

The redhead obediently walked towards the man.

"I've warned you about your mouth." Xaldin hissed. "Three days in the hole."

"What for?"

"It was clearly your voice that made the comment about the hand-cuffs."

_Oh shit…_Axel thought. "Yeah, about that-"

"Tell it to the judge."

"No, actually I'd rather not." Axel laughed. "I don't think he'd appreciate that."

"Get moving!"

**::::**

It was a literal hole in the middle of the concrete. The black-haired guard pointed down into it. "Get in there."

"Jeg hater deg så mye," Axel muttered under his breath.

"What was that Flurry?"

"Nothing…sir,"

The redhead climbed down the ladder, into the complete darkness. It was cold—freezing compared to the cell. He eventually reached the bottom. There wasn't a ton of room, but it wasn't completely cramped either.

"So, now what?"

"You stay there until someone comes and gets you." Xaldin answered. "And there's no change you can get out, because we'll be sealing you in."

"Don't I get a blanket or something? It's fucking cold down here!"

"One more comment like that, and I'll add another day."

"Seriously, can I have a blanket?"

A loud screen is heard, followed by silence. And that was the end of that.

**::::**

The redhead couldn't sleep. So much was running through his head—Roxas. Was Roxas okay? He probably still hated Axel for what he did to Saix. Roxas could never understand. Everyone in that prison—except for a certain few—were anti-homosexual. If they found someone who was gay, they'd torture them for it. A few years ago, three prisoners where found dead in the showers—gagged and bound—and they had admitted their sexuality just days before that. If anyone found out that one of the deadliest convicts in the history of the prison was gay…man, that would suck. People laughing at him all the time, making fun of him. But he loved Roxas, even if people found out, he'd stick by his decision.

"Så dette er hva det er som å bli begravd levende, kald og alene. Evige mørke. Eternal svart. Jeg elsker deg, min vakre blod rose, men føler du det samme? Gjennom harde tider og hjertesorg, vil vi være sammen, der for hverandre. Jeg kommer til deg, steg mitt blod. Jeg vil komme og aldri skade deg igjen. Jeg vil være din skjold i kamp og gir mitt liv for å beskytte deg. Jeg lover."

(Translation: So this is what it is like to be buried alive, cold and alone. Eternal darkness. Eternal black. I love you, my beautiful blood rose, but do you feel the same? Through hard times and heartbreak, we will be together, there for each other. I will come for you, my blood rose. I will come and never hurt you again. I will be your shield in battle and give my life to protect you. I promise.)


	9. Threat

****I don't want to ruin the chapter, but WARNING: RAPE.

**:::Chapter 9:::**

**:::Threat:::**

With one towel wrapped around his waist and another towel in his right hand, Roxas dried his dripping wet hair. He gently lifted his left arm—which was out of the brace—and tried to use it. The boy whimpered and lowered it back next to his side when he felt the burning feeling again. He shook his head. _It's going to take some time to heal, _he reminded himself. _You can't go pushing the limits like that. You'll make things worse, and it'll heal slower._ With a sigh, he opened one of the small lockers with his good arm and pulled out his clothes; and set them neatly on the long bench behind him. He hadn't seen Axel since the other day—when he made those remarks to that guard. Roxas remembered that he ignored his redhead boyfriend afterwards. _Maybe Axel's gone because I snapped at him when he called me his "beautiful blood rose" in Norwegian._ Roxas admitted it: he missed the man, and he wanted to apologize to him more than anything else; but would Axel forgive him? The boy threaded his belt through the belt-loops with his right hand. He managed to get that far, but then he realized that he had to buckle it. _Damn it, I never think things through…_The blonde thought as he struggled to buckle it with only one hand.

"Need some help?"

Roxas looked to where the voice had come from. Riku was standing there, a towel hugging his lower body. His sleek silver-ish hair hung straight down over his shoulders, and droplets of water slid down his body towards the ground.

"Oh, Riku. Thanks,"

The man buckled the boy's belt. "Any particular reason you're only using one hand?"

"Oh, well…" Roxas paused. He nodded towards his left arm. "It's broken, but I only have to wear a brace for it. It hurts to use it."

"Gotcha." He opened a locker close to Roxas's and pulled out his clothes.

The two of them said nothing as they continued to do what they needed to do. The blonde reached for his arm brace and strapped it on tightly. Riku coughed uncomfortably before breaking the awkward silence.

"Hard to believe we're the only ones in here. Usually there're more."

"Yeah, I guess." The blonde agreed.

"So, where's Axel?" Riku asked. "I haven't seen him lately."

"I don't know," Roxas replied. "He just…disappeared."

Riku thought wordlessly. He shook his head. "Sorry Roxas, I don't know where he is either."

"I just hope he'll come back."

"You two have been spending a lot of time together." The man noted.

"Yeah, I'm getting to know him." Roxas smiled thinly. "He's really great….and sweet."

The silver hair only shrugged in response. The man's pale blue-grey eyes studied the boy, who was brushing his mostly dry hair. As he did, Riku's heart fluttered—which was something he'd never experienced before. He just wanted to run to the boy and wrap his arms around him caringly and kiss him; and play with his blonde hair and have him curled up next to him at night. Shaking his head he told himself that the blonde was "out of his league". _Besides, there's no way someone with so many options would go out with me—even if he's gay, which he probably isn't._ There's no harm in finding out.

"Hey…Roxas?"

"What?"

Riku fidgeted and cleared his throat as he thought how of how to word it.

The boy looked at the man curiously with his bright blue eyes. "Riku?"

Riku gave up on trying to ask him and walked over to the blonde. He put one of his hands on Roxas's shoulder and the other under his chin. He looked him straight in the eyes and pressed his lips to the boy's. Roxas gave a surprised grunt as their lips locked and Riku held him. There was no space in between their bodies. The boy pulled away and glared at the silver haired man. Riku was waiting for a response.

"What. The. Fuck?"

That wasn't the reaction the other man had wanted. Something possessed Riku just then. He stepped to the boy and grabbed his arm tightly.

"Ow!" The boy yelped. "Let go of me Riku!"

"We're not finished." He seethed as he pinned the boy up against the cold lockers. He thrust his hips into the boy's. Roxas tried to scream, but Riku's lips blocked his cry for help. The blonde struggled against his attacker's strength. The silver haired man licked the boy's neck. Roxas still thrashed—but his attempts grew weaker and weaker. He eventually gave up. When Riku realized that the blonde was no longer trying to escape, he grinned. "Good boy,"

"I'll ask nicely," Roxas said quietly, beginning to tremble. "Get off, please."

"I love it when people play hard to get." He whispered in the blonde's ear before he licked the outer edge of it.

Chills ran down Roxas's spine as Riku licked and kissed his neck. The blonde moaned softly. The silver hair gradually worked down to the boy's hips. He grabbed the edge of the boy's shirt and slipped it off of him. Getting back on his knees, he undid the boy's belt and pulled the pants off. The man grabbed Roxas's dick and stroked it; he dug his tongue into the boy's belly button. The blonde threw his head back, moaning. Riku removed the boy's underwear and wrapped his mouth around the tip of his penis. Roxas gasped as the man's tongue rubbed against his forming erection. The silver hair pushed him onto the bench and sat in between his leg, continuing to suck. Beads of sweat began to form on the back of the blonde's neck as his breathing became more shallow and rapid. The boy's fingers curled around the edge of the bench, moaning. It felt so wrong, but yet it was so right.

"Say my name," Riku purred.

Roxas groaned loudly. "R-Riku…."

The silver hair grinned before continuing his work. Roxas's heart began to beat louder and louder; his mind drowning in the constant waves of orgasmic pleasure. He probably would've let the man keep going, but something came over him.

"Stop…stop it Riku. I don't love you…I…I only love Axel."

At the sound of this, Riku removed himself from the boy. "What?"

"You heard me." Roxas snapped as he grabbed his pants off of the floor and put them on.

"You…I knew it! You and Axel are together!"

"Uh, that's not what I-"

"You led me on!"

Roxas scowled. "Hey! I never asked for you to give me a fucking blowjob!"

"Face it!" The man snapped. "You liked it!"

"I fucking hate you, Riku!" Roxas screamed.

"I open myself up to you and you just-!"

"I'll never love you, Riku. No matter what you do, I'll never love you as much as I love Axel."

Riku scowled, grabbed the boy by his neck and punched him square in the jaw. Slamming the blonde up against the cold metal lockers—hard—he stormed out. Tears dripped down Roxas's face as he rubbed the back of his aching head. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. The boy could barely believe what had just happened. He was just _raped._ Roxas quivered as he began to cry. He wished Axel was there—to hold him and tell him it was okay. Who could he go to that would listen without judging him?

**::::**

Roxas knocked on the door. It opened.

"Roxas?"

"N-Namine, is Vexen in?"

"Oh, Roxas," She threw her arms around him. "What happened?"

The blonde's lips trembled when he tried to answer her.

"It's okay, Roxas, it's okay. You're alright." She whispered. "Shh…"

His breaths were short rasping gasps in the back of his throat. The boy shook violently; tears fell to the ground as she held him closer.

"Namine," Vexen said. "I can take it from here."

She released the blonde and Vexen put his hand on Roxas's shoulder. "There, there. Come on," He said, leading the upset boy into the room.

**::::**

"So, you say this man…_raped_ you?"

"Y-Yeah," Roxas sniffled. "And I feel even worse about it because…Axel's been gone for a while, and I think it's because I said some things to him."

"Like what?"

"Well…"

Roxas explained everything: falling in love with Axel, how the redhead protected him from Larxene, and his disappearance. It felt good to get it all off his chest.

"So you have feelings for Axel, and he shares the same with you?"

"Yeah," Roxas blew his nose, and then continued. "We figured it out a few days ago. Axel's really great. I've had a few boyfriends before him, but none were as amazing as he is."

"Tell me, Roxas, When did you begin to get deeply involved in relationships with other boys?"

"Well…."

**:::Flashback:::**

The sixteen year old blonde pulled on his black and red sports jacket and flung his backpack over his shoulder. Before slamming his locker door shut, he checked his hair in the mirror. The sound of the locker closing echoed in the empty hallway. He began walking towards the double doors, but stopped when someone called his name. His blue eyes curiously glanced behind him.

"Oh, hey, Sora."

The brunet came up to him and clung to the blonde.

"You okay?" Roxas asked, worried.

"I missed you."

"Sora, I've only been gone for three days,"

"I know, but still…"

The teen smiled at the fact that his friend missed him. The blonde hugged him tightly before whispering something in the brunet's ear that made his smirk.

"No…"

"Yes," Roxas purred.

"Sure thing, Roxy,"

Kissing tenderly, they walked out of the building—hands intertwined.

**::::**

"Hey Dad, I'm staying at a friend's house tonight. Yes. Uh-huh. I understand. Yes Dad I know. Okay! Fine!" The blonde pressed the red button and ended the call. Sighing, he kissed his boyfriend, who grinned.

"I'm really glad you get to stay over tonight, Roxy," Sora said, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's chest.

"Me too,"

"…Roxas?"

"Yes baby?"

"I…never mind,"

"No, what?"

Sora shook his head. "You wouldn't go for it."

Roxas, in one swift movement, straddled his hips across the boy's. Lying on top of him, the blonde whispered, "Try me."

The two kissed passionately, moaning. Roxas managed to slip his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. The movement felt so natural to the both of them, despite the fact that this was the first time they've made this much physical contact. Feeling their bodies heat up, Roxas removed Sora's shirt and his own. The blonde kissed the base of the brunet's neck, working his way down. His ocean blue eyes looked up at his boyfriend, who smiled weakly.

"Roxas, don't." Sora told him. "You don't have to."

"Well, what if I _want_ to?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to…"

The blonde nodded, disappointed. He and Sora had been going out secretly for almost two months; and at sixteen years old, you think you'd be doing things in bed with your boyfriend. However, Roxas respected him and his decision.

Moving himself back up, Roxas held the boy in his arms.

"I'm sorry Roxas," The boy pouted.

"Hey, it's alright. I know it's scary…your first time."

"Who was your first?"

"Well, I don't have a first…." The teen looked down and blushed a bit. "I really wanted it to be you."

"Oh…" The boy felt horribly. He wanted to do that with Roxas, but he feared what would happen. "I'm sorry Roxas."

"Stop apologizing." The blonde said half-laughing, half criticizing. "If you're not ready, then I'm not going to force you to do it." He rested his forehead on the boy's shoulder. "Besides, it's a lot more fun when it's voluntary."

"Thanks, Roxy,"

"Sure thing,"

Sora still couldn't get over it. He wanted to, but he was so afraid to. He felt as if he had to justify his choice. "Roxas, I don't want to do it because I'm afraid it'll ruin our relationship."

"Why do you say that?" Roxas inquired. "It's not like I'm gonna knock you up and then run away."

The boy smiled. "Yeah, I know, but what if something happens? I'd rather keep our relationship this way and be with you longer."

"Well, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Okay," The brunet yawned.

Roxas smirked and kissed the boy's forehead. "Goodnight Sora."

"Night, Rox,"

**:::End Flashback:::**

"We never did do anything like that together, but he was never ready. I can't say I don't blame him."

After some awkward silence, Vexen suggested they played their game.

"Life."

"Blood."

"Love."

"Truth."

"Lies."

"Hell."

"Heart."

"Soul."

"Tears."

"Pain."

"Do you feel better, Roxas?"

"Yeah, thanks Vexen."

"Are you going to be alright now?"

Roxas nodded and the man handed him a red smiley face sticker.

"If you need to talk again, I'm here."

**::::**

Reaching for Roxas. The boy screams. Running towards him. The ground comes alive. The earth splits. Calling his name. He calls back. There's no way across. Shadows loom behind the blonde. Trying to warn him, silence. The blackness grabs him from behind and drags him away. The redhead falls to his knees as the shadows surround him too. He watches the shadows across the chasm as they swallow Roxas whole. Tears drip down his face, the shadows consume him too.

**::::**

Min vakre blod rose, er du trygg? Er du blir behandlet rettferdig? Mitt mareritt blir verre uten deg ved siden av meg om natten. Jeg savner deg så mye, men jeg kan ikke nå deg over denne svarte avgrunn jeg har gravd. Jeg beklager at jeg sa det og jeg kunne ta det tilbake jeg ville.

(My beautiful blood rose, are you safe? Are you being treated fairly? My nightmares get worse without you next to me at night. I miss you so much, but I can't reach you across this black chasm I've dug. I'm sorry I said that and I would take it back I could.)

**::::**

Roxas sat at the lunch table, staring at his food. He really didn't feel like eating—but his stomach was growling savagely. He picked up the hamburger—which was now cold—and took a huge bite. _Ech, it tastes like chalk, _Roxas thought as he ripped open a packet of ketchup and drowned the half-eaten burger in red.

'"Hey Roxas, can I sit with you?"

He looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey Zexion, sure."

"Thanks," The man said as he took a seat across from the blonde. "So, what's up with you?"

"Not much," The boy answered. "A ton of soap opera drama,"

"But Roxas, don't you know that that's the best type of drama?" Zexion grinned playfully. He frowned. "Do…do you need to talk?"

"No, that's alright," The blonde said before taking a sip of chocolate milk.

The two were silent until Roxas asked, "What are you staring at, Zex?"

"Huh? Oh," He looked down as his face turned a light pink. "You sure you really want to know?"

"Yeah, now you got me curious."

"Well…" Zexion sighed. "See that guard over there?"

Roxas turned to see Lexaus sitting at a table with some of the other guards.

"You mean Lexaus?" The blonde inquired as he looked back at Zexion, whose face was now a dark red.

The man nodded. "I really like—love—him."

Roxas smiled thinly. It felt good to know he wasn't the only one with secret feelings for another guy. "Funny thing about love, it's there even if you don't think it is."

"Yeah, you're right." Zexion sighed. "I just wish I could tell him how I feel…"

"Then why don't you?"

Zexion fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, I, uh…"

"It's hard—to admit to someone that you love them. You expect to be rejected…." He paused in thought. "But you'd be surprised. Sometimes they feel the same way."

"You think so?"

"Just go and get to know him. Start off slow—just say hi."

Zexion stood. "Y-Yeah, okay, I-I can do this."

Roxas watched as his friend start walking to the guard…and then he walked right past him. The blonde groaned. Zexion came back and sat down.

"Zex, you were so close! What happened?"

"I couldn't do it. I-I got nervous."

"Well, there's always tomorrow," The boy told him.

"Yeah, I suppose,"

"You're right. Thanks Roxas," Zexion grinned.

"Sure thing," Roxas smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, see ya,"

**::::**

Roxas lay on his bed and stared up at the empty bunk above him. He felt his heart rip itself in half. He missed Axel holding him at night. He missed the redhead's soft, deep voice whispering "I love you" in Norwegian. He missed having his boyfriend's lips pressed to his. He missed feeling his heart beating right next to his. Tears shimmered in the corner of his ocean blue eyes. Just before he fell asleep, with trembling lips he whispered,

"Axel, where are you?"


	10. Comeback

Hello~everyone! (:

It's been a few months, but I finally checked my account, since I forgot my email password... ._.;;

Anywho~SUPER happy about having 15 reviews! There's plenty more chapters to come, so don't you worry! ;D

**SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT: **If you really want to know what Axel is saying in Norwegian, Google Translate is good, or you can guess. (Guessing is fun anyway).

Enjoy~!

**:::Chapter 10:::**

**:::Comeback:::**

Xaldin and a few of the other guards slid the large metal cover off of the hole.

"Alright Flurry, you're time's up." His deep voice said. "Come on out."

The guards stepped back and waited. Absolute silence. They all exchange confused glances.

"Flurry!" Xaldin snapped.

More silence.

The two guards stepped back nervously. The black haired man took notice of this and turned to face them.

"Oh come now! Are you honestly afraid of _him_? I know you're rookies, but come now, honestly!"

The two screamed and ran out the double doors. Xaldin shook his head and turned back around.

And there stood Axel, green eyes glowing with furry. He growled at the man as his fists clenched. He walked past the man, glaring at him the entire time. He then continued down the hall back to the cell with only one thing on his mind: Roxas.

**::::**

Roxas lay in his bed, staring up at the empty bunk. He hadn't slept at all; his eyes were sore from crying. The blonde wished to stop sobbing, but he couldn't; his heart was aching too much. He missed Axel and desperately wanted him back. He didn't even go to dinner last night—but a growling stomach was the least of his worries. The bars screeched as they opened, but the boy paid no attention to it. He turned on his side to face the wall. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this. Feeling a hand stroking his thigh, he flinched. He sprang up and glared at the person touching him. The blonde gasped. His expression softened. "A-Axel…?"

The redhead smiled warmly as the boy threw his arms around him. Tears began to form in the corners of his shimmering blue eyes and he trembled.

"Where have you been? I-I…I missed you."

"Jeg savnet deg også min skjønhet."

"What?"

"Jeg savnet deg også min skjønhet."

"Axel, I don't…I can't…"

"Hva mener du? Kan ikke du forstår meg?"

"I don't know enough Norwegian to know what you're saying."

"Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg ikke kan snake engelsk."

"My poor Axel…what did they do to you to make you like this?"

The man looked sadly at the blonde before clutching him tightly to him as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Jeg elsker deg, min vakre rose blood."

"I love you too Axel,"

The two sat on the bed in each others' arms. Roxas trembled as he took a shaky breath, trying not to cry again. Axel pulled away, wiped away a tear from his boyfriend's eye and kissed his forehead sweetly. The boy smiled bitterly.

"Well, I guess you'll speak English when you're ready," Roxas said. "Where were you this whole time?"

"Hullet."

"The hole?" He gasped. "For how long?"

The redhead counted on his fingers and held it up to him.

"Four days!" The blonde yelped. "Did you have food?"

Axel shook his head. As if on cue, his stomach growled savagely and he moaned quietly.

"Good thing it's almost lunchtime, you're starving." The blonde frowned. "Axel, if I had known…"

The man sighed and shook his head before pressing his lips to Roxas's. He ran his hand through his boyfriend's beautiful hair and smiled.

"Takk," The redhead said.

"Anytime Axel."

Their lips met again before Roxas climbed off the bed.

"It's almost time for lunch, so we can go and be first in line."

::::

"Hvordan er armen? Er det nesten helbredet?"

Roxas translated it the best he could. "My arm? It's doing well; in another week I'll be able to use it and not have to wear a brace."

"Det er bra. Jeg er glad du føler deg bedre."

"Takk, Axel,"

The two sat down at a table, each with a tray pilled with food. Axel picked up a spoon and shoveled it into his mouth greedily. Roxas grinned to himself.

"Take it easy Axel, the food isn't going anywhere. You're gonna get sick."

The redhead shook his head and continued to eat. Zexion sat next to the blonde.

"Hey Roxas, how's the arm?"

"Hey Zex, it's getting better." The blonde grinned. "Any luck with Lexaus?"

Zexion frowned. "No, not yet. I'm gonna try again today." He turned to Axel. "So, Axel, where've you been?"

"He's been in the hole." Roxas answered for him.

"Wow, and you lived?" The man gasped. "What was it like?"

"Mørke, kulde og elendige," He replied.

Zexion blinked before turning to Roxas. "Uh…what was that?"

"He said it was 'cold, dark, and miserable'."

"Oh…what language is that? I don't think I'm familiar with it."

"Norwegian," The blonde told him. "He can't—or won't, I don't know which—speak English."

Axel stood up with his empty tray and nodded towards the line.

"Alright, alright," The blonde sighed. "I'll go with you."

"I'll go too." Zexion said standing. "Maybe I'll run into Lexaus,"

"You get in line, I'll take up the dirty trays up."

The blonde parted ways with them and put the trays up. He started to head back to the line.

"Well, well…if it isn't Axel's little boyfriend!" Larxene sneered.

He stopped and turned around. "Yeah, I'm Axel's boyfriend, what's wrong with that?"

"Psh! You're not worthy to be Axel Flurry's bitch." She hissed.

"Hey! You take that back!" The blonde growled.

"Make me!" She laughed, crossing her arms. "Faggot!"

That word pierced the boy's soul. His lips trembled, "Call me anything you want, anything…anything except that word!"

"What? _Faggot?_" She grinned as he cringed. "Fag!"

"S-Stop!" Tears rolled down his cheeks.

The whole cafeteria was watching by now.

"Hey everyone!" Larxene shouted. "Roxas is Axel Flurry's bitch! Axel Flurry's a fag, and so is Roxas!"

"S-Stop!" Roxas sobbed.

"Fag! You're a fag!" She laughed.

"Seriously cut it out!"

"Seriously cut it out!" Larxene mocked. "Psh, what a baby!"

"Larxene!"

The crowd gasped and parted as Zexion pushed through.

"Aw, Zexy, it's so adorable that you're sticking up for this faggot!"

"Larxene, enough already!"

"Aw, what're you gonna do? Trip me? I'm soooooooooo scared."

"Larxene, you bitch, leave my Roxas alone!"

The blonde spun around to see the infuriated Axel standing in between the two sides of the crowd.

"Axel…you spoke English!"

"Damn right I did." Axel said. He looked Larxene dead in the eye. "Keep Roxas out of this."

Zexion spoke. "You're only doing this to Roxas because someone did this to you,"

"Zexion, what are you talking about?"

"And Samantha, your girlfriend."

Her face turned bright red. "I-I…uh…you're lying!"

"Remember, in 10th grade, you dated her and people would spit on you in the hallways calling you a pussy licker?"

"N-No! I-I…I…." Larxene began to tremble.

"They ridiculed you for it, called you every horrible name possible, and yet you stood by your decision?

"This isn't the first time you've done this to Roxas. He was dating Axel when you first called him out, and he still is. Why? Because he doesn't give a shit what you or anyone else says—only what makes him happy."

Larxene began to cry. "You're right, you're right!"

"You only did this to Roxas because no one else was; and you felt that he needed to go through the same pain you did."

She wiped away the tears and turned to the blonde. "Roxas, I-I'm….sorry. I didn't mean to rip your feelings into little tiny shreds…I just…"

"It's okay," Roxas said. He smiled thinly. "I forgive you."

"R-Really…?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"It doesn't matter who you like—it's why you like them." Zexion said. He looked right at Lexaus, who was sitting at the guard table. "You might have never met them or really know them at all—but you know why you like them. Because: If you take away the sex organs, all that's left is the person's soul—that's what really matters."

Zexion smiled at Lexaus before turning back to Axel and Roxas. The whole cafeteria 'Aww'ed. One by one, an inmate would turn to someone and hug them; then, two more, and two more, and then five. Roxas nudged Zexion towards Lexaus, who seemed to be the only one who hadn't said anything to anyone. He walked over to the guard.

"L-Lexaus…I…"

The man stood. He looked at the inmate for a moment before smiling thinly. "Zexion…D-block, correct?"

"Y-Yes,"

"I've seen you around…"

"Well…I….I love you, Lexaus."

The guard held the man to him and kissed him gently. Zexion's right leg formed an exact 90 degree angle as it lifted into the air.

"I love you too Zexion." Lexaus grinned. "Will…will you go out with me?"

"Yes, yes! I will!"

The two kissed again and the cafeteria erupted with cheers and applause.

Axel turned to Roxas. "Whadaya say beautiful?"

The blonde giggled and shrugged. "Alright, what the hell…"

The redhead scooped up the boy and kissed him eagerly. Roxas wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and he slipped his tongue into the man's mouth to deepen it. He carried the blonde out of the cafeteria and back to their cell to celebrate Axel's return.


	11. Midnight Lover

Hello~again everyone!

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON AND WHAT I BELIEVE TO BE EXPLICT SEX. PLEASE BE WARNED.**

Okay, now that THAT'S over, this chapter sparked when my off-line readers insisted that I slip in some nosebleed content, so here's my attempt. I'm sorry if I failed. ._.;;

(SIDENOTE: I wrote this over a year ago and never posted it. Debating on whether I can or will finish this or any of my stories.)

Enjoy~!

**:::Chapter 11:::**

**:::Midnight Lover:::**

Axel tossed Roxas playfully to the bed and licked the base of his neck. The boy moaned as the redhead continued. He unbuttoned the blonde's shirt and kissed the skin he revealed each time. He got about half-way down before Roxas spoke.

"Axel….w-wait…"

The man stopped and looked up concerned. "What is it?"

"While you were gone, I got a report on my sanity. They said in a few weeks they'll let me go."

"G-Go…release you?" Axel's heart sank. His Roxy was leaving? It couldn't be…

"Axel…?"

"Roxas…" The redhead wrapped his arms around the boy lovingly.

"Axel, is…its something wrong?"

"No, no. I-I just…" Tears began to form in the corner of his emerald eyes as his whole body trembled.

The man, with the blonde still in his arms, placed his forehead against Roxas's to look him in his iridescent blue eyes.

"I love you," Axel said before their lips met. Roxas moaned softly as their tongues touch and slide against each other. Axel pulled away as a single tear slipped down his face. "And I never want to lose you,"

Roxas breathed shakily before the two threw themselves at each other, pressing their lips together passionately. Axel reached his hand underneath the blonde's shirt; and his fingers pinched and rubbed the boy's nipple. The blonde gasped. He could feel himself getting hard; he wanted more of Axel. Roxas took his hand and grabbed the redhead's dick. Axel exhaled slowly as the boy undid his pants and stroked the man's forming erection. The blonde lay on the bed and Axel hunched over him. Lifting the boy's shirt, he licked and kissed his flat stomach. Roxas sighed as the man pressed his lips to the boy's erection. The redhead slid Roxas's pants and underwear off. Axel paused.

"Are you afraid?"

The blonde shook his head.

"Am I your first?"

"The first I'm willing to give myself up for,"

"Are you ready?"

The boy sat up and hugged the redhead.

"Take me Axel!" He moaned.

The man sucked the tip of Roxas's erect penis. The blonde moaned loudly as he grasped the sheets underneath him tightly. Axel moved his mouth and Roxas threw his head back gasping. Axel moved away from the boy for a moment and then dragged his tongue up and down the blonde's dick.

"A-Axel….oh, Axel, Ax…! Mmn…"

The man wrapped his lips around the boy's cock and sucked harder.

"Oh god, Axel…faster!"

The redhead obeyed and Roxas cried out as his heart raced from the pleasure of it. The blonde spread his legs apart, allowing Axel to be directly over him. He moved his head up and down; Roxas's lips trembled. It felt amazing. A strange feeling suddenly overwhelmed him. Although this was his first time going this far sexually, he knew what it was.

"A-A-Axel…I-I'm gon-gonna…"

The redhead went faster and Roxas's breaths were short, deep gasps as he cummed. Axel swallowed it all willingly and moaned. The man pulled away and smirked. Roxas managed a weak smile back. "Wh-Why'd y-you…"

"If this was your first time, I don't want to push you too far," The criminal smiled. "Why, like it?"

"May~be," The boy said playfully.

"Here," Axel handed the blonde his pants.

Just as he took them, Roxas yawned loudly and Axel smiled to himself. Roxy was so cute when he yawned.

"It's alright baby." The man said quietly as he kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep; it's late anyway."

"Axel…were you upset…when I told you I was leaving?"

"Y-Yeah, I don't know what I'm gonna do without you."

"Let's make the most of the time we have together." Roxas whispered.

"Yeah…goodnight, min vakre rose blood,"

"Goodnight, Axel,"

:::::

Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee~! …Sorry, even I need my fan moment.

I'll try to update; I've written up to chapter 19 so far.

(Sidenote: PLEASE review if you want more. I really don't feel as if anyone would want to finish reading this after a year has gone by since I updated.)


	12. Black Fire Upon Us

**:::Chapter 12:::**

**:::Black Fire Upon Us:::**

Glowing red eyes. Chained to the wall. Struggling, sweating, exhausted—one thought: must escape. Screaming as something draws blood. A large gash down my arm. Unbelievable pain. Tears streaming down, begging for mercy, blood drips to the floor. A white flash of light. Hissing. Wishing it would end. An evil smirk appears below the eyes as two streaks of red intersect in between.

"You're mine now," it says.

"No!" I shout back. "Never!"

"As you _wish, _Lea…"

My eyes widen at the sound of that name. I scowl. "How do you….?!"

The creature howled savagely and lunged at me.

**::::**

"Ah!" I spring forward, breathing as if I had just sprinted a hundred miles nonstop. My whole body felt numb, like it always does when I wake up like this. I sigh in relief, realizing that it's only a dream. Glancing over at my sleeping boyfriend, I smile. _He's so beautiful, especially when he's asleep._ I run my fingertips through his golden hair gently. _So fucking perfect…_I retract my hand when he stirs. His shimmering eyes slowly open and he sits up and stretches. Groaning, he lays back down, facing away from me. _Opportunity's knocking,_ I think as I move closer to him and lay my head on his and my body is right up against his.

"You awake baby?" I whisper.

He moans. "Five more minutes,"

"You can sleep five more hours, if you want. As long as I'm next to you…"

The red eyes from my dream suddenly appeared in my head. I shuddered—a bit too loudly.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asks as he turns onto his back to look at me.

"N-Nothing," I lie.

"Are you _sure_?"

"I…." There's no hiding this from him now. "I had another nightmare. This one….was fucked up."

"How fucked up?" The blonde inquired.

"Really, _really_ fucked up," I tell him. "All of them are, but this one…tops them all."

"Do you wanna tell me what it was about?"

"There were glowing red eyes and…whoever—or whatever—it was, it knew my old name…"

"Old name?"

"I had to change it when I got caught up in all of this—the drugs, and the violence—from Lea to Axel."

"You're name is really Lea, then?"

"No."

"What?" The boy frowns. "I'm confused."

"It's legally changed," I explain. "Went to a courthouse and officially changed it—a long time ago…"

"…you think maybe the dreams mean something?"

Time to add some humor into this humorless situation. "They mean the last smoke of weed I took four months ago is still in my system somehow."

Roxas smiles, "Oh," He laughs and so do I. He then lays down on his stomach and clings to my hips. "I love you Axel."

"So you enjoyed last night, then?"

"Of course!"

I take his arms and move them. I quickly positioned myself on top of him suggestively. "How about we go for round two then?"

"Maybe tonight," He answers. The blonde then retaliates and pushes me down to the bed and he gets on top of me. "Or maybe…I could blow you tonight."

_Oh shit, _I think. _I'm hard just from him saying that!_ I stop myself from saying that. That would scare him away. "Sure Roxy, if you want to,"

He grins and I move in to kiss him. The feel of his warm, wet lips is comforting. I slip my tongue into his mouth and he moans. He loves it when I do that. His body relaxes and I put my arm on the bed to support myself—not that I would need support much longer. I end up on top of him, kissing and touching the spots I know he likes to be touched. I soon find my hand grabbing and rubbing his forming erection. He gasps and moans and I unbutton his pants to have better access. I myself was getting a boner, but that's beside the point. _I always get one around him. Just laying next to him turns me on…_

Roxas pushes me away. I sit back on my knees and look curiously at him. "What is it Roxy?"

"Get on the bottom."

I obey and he straddles his legs over mine. His hand is shaky as he undoes my pants button.

"Roxas, you seem nervous."

"This is my first time…." He says.

"Baby, you'd have to do this…if you're not ready."

"But, I…I want to please you. I want to hear you moaning my name."

"Is that all you want?"

"What does…." His face turned red as he paused. "What does cum taste like?"

I stifle a laugh. Was he really asking me that? "Well…it's really hard to explain."

"Try to explain it," He pouts. "Please…?"

I think for a minute. "Let's see…it's kind of a mix between marshmellow with a hint of a metallic taste."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I love it personally, but others might not as much."

He was silent for a moment. "Y-Yeah, I don't think I'm ready to do something like this."

"Baby," I sigh. I wrap my arms around him. "It's okay that you're not ready."

"But I feel so wrong…I mean, you're giving me so much and I'm not giving back to you…"

"Roxas, I'm going to put this bluntly: There is nothing in the world I'd rather do than suck your cock and make you happy."

He smiled thinly. "Yeah, but…" He laughs quietly. "Thanks Axel," He's quiet again for a long time. It was almost like someone had just insulted him—he looked really hurt all of a sudden. "….Axel?"

"Yes Roxy?"

"…When you were gone…Riku…he…." Tear begin to pool in his eyes.

"Baby…"

"I finished showering and I couldn't buckle my pants because of my arm and he helped but then he…" The boy breaks down, sobbing. I wrap my arms around him tightly.

"Shh…it's okay, it's okay….shh…"

"I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry, it's my fault…"

I growled. "What did he do?!"

"I didn't want him to, but I couldn't stop him. I was at his mercy until I told him that I only loved you, and then he stormed out—but not before slamming me against the lockers."

A sudden noise startles us. Xaldin was banging his black baton on the bars of the cells. "Lunchtime maggots!" He shouted. "Lexaus will be around to unlock your cells, if you are eating."

Soon enough, the brown haired guard unlocked our cell.

"How're things with you and Zexion going?" I ask, being polite.

He nods. "Good. He's really great. Insightful,"

"Come on Ax!" Roxas calls.

"Be there in a second babe!" I shout back.

"You and Roxas?"

"Strained, but I'm working on that." Roxas calls again and I groan. "See you around Lex."

**::::**

We sat with Larxene and Zexion. I was still thinking about what Roxas had told me. Riku was fucking dead the next time I saw him.

"I got to make an out call this morning because I'm being good," Larxene grins. "I talked to Samantha for the first time in six months." She sighs. "I bet she's still as beautiful as ever."

"Lexaus is gonna pull some strings so we can go out on a date one night," Zexion says.

"Axel…?"

I look up. "Huh baby?"

"You're spacing out," He notes. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I reply.

As if on cue, Riku enters along side some other inmates…the ones that were at my table on my first day back. I stand.

"This won't take long," I growl before walking towards them.

Roxas yells after me, but I ignore him and clench my blood-thirsty fists. It was payback time.

"Well, well, if it ain't Axel Flurry!" The second one sneers.

"Step aside," I hiss. "I have no beef with you."

The three men take a cautious step back, leaving Riku standing alone in the center of them.

"Hey Axel, you're back." Riku smiles, "Roxas was worri-"

"You, me. Let's go."

"What for?!" The man yelps.

"For screwing around with my boyfriend while I was gone," I snap. "You fuck with him, you're fucking with me too."

"Oh, about that…" The silver haired man stutters. "I was just a little horny and Roxas looked so…" He grins tauntingly. "…delicious."

I growl savagely before throwing a punch at him. My knuckles connect with his jaw and he falls to the floor. Looking up at me, blood dripped from his nose and he whimpers.

"Stand and fight," I demand.

The man struggles to his feet, spits out some red liquid on the floor beside him and cracks his neck.

"Come on Flurry," Riku challenges. "Winner takes all,"

"Bring it,"

He comes at me and I dodge his fist. I spin around just in time to kick him in the shin. He yelps. My blood flows and my temperature rises. I grab Riku's shirt and slam him again a nearby wall. He grunts as the concrete struck him.

"Do you fucking like it?!" I screech.

I fling him to the floor. He groans and slowly stands back on his feet. He hisses and comes at me—fast—and I feel his fingernails dig underneath my skin. Yelling in agony, I shove him away.

"DO THAT AGAIN, I FUCKING DARE YOU!" I scream.

He does what I least expect—he charges at me one last time. I underestimate him and I don't get out of the way soon enough. I end up on the floor, bleeding and breathless. Cheers fill the air, but there was only one voice I heard.

"Axel, you can't let him win, get up!"

I'm far too weak to stand, but I have an idea. Quickly, I grab Riku's ankle with one hand and use my elbow to strike in the middle of his lower leg bone. A sickening crack is heard just moments before the man collapses in front of me. I did it—I won. My breath gets caught in my throat and I coughed, nearly choking on a liquid that ended up on the floor in front of me—it was blood. I moan quietly. Overwhelming pain floods every cell of my body. My heart feels like it's going to stop beating any second. A warm hand brushes mine.

"Oh, Axel…" A pair of wet lips meet my forehead. I manage to smile. His hands run through my hair. "You'll be okay….I promise,"

Fatigue. I groan and close my eyes.

"Axel!"

"I'm alright baby. I'm…"


End file.
